America's Wish List
by FluffyWhitePandas
Summary: What does America want for Christmas? Would it be a new Hero comic? A new video game? Find out, that is if you can make it... along with the madness of a December world meeting.


**America's Wish List**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**Warning: I was trying so hard to make sure this story won't be categorized as M, so the warning is? The weirdness for replacing Romano's ever so famous language.**

* * *

Yo! Whatz up dudes? Yeah, yeah I know. You're all dying to find out what I want for Christmas…right? Well for ya'll that cares. You might all think that I want either a comic or a new video game right? Well you're all wrong! HAHAHAHAHA! Well if you listen to me 'til the end you might actually find out! But FIRST! I must tell all of you about the world meeting that happened in Washington a few weeks ago! Man it was crazy! Chairs were being thrown, England and France reenacting The Hundred Years' War… Italy yelling "PASTA!", and me? Well you know… as a hero I gotta help and share my ideas right? Yeah I know! So ya'll wanna hear or not? Okay! ONWARD!

So it was just like any other day in Washington. I, as the head of the meeting this month, had to get there earlier like a responsible person right? Mhm… Well anyways so when I got to the room and just as I walked in all of them turned to me and glared at me like I was a criminal.

"Dudes? Why ya'll so early?" I asked when I got to my seat.

"Well, America, if you did not know yet…even about your own country, you're helpless." The grumpy Brit next to me grumbled. I couldn't help to begin feel a blush coming up, but I just brushed it off thinking it was just the heaters.

"Dude… I think I know well enough about my own country." I defended. All of a sudden all of them glared up at me with irritation in their eyes.

"Amérique, I believe your country had a daylight savings time, no?" Hearing that I quickly pulled out my phone and clicked on the calendar and saw that indeed a month ago was the daylight savings… oops…

"Hehe… Sorry guys! It seems like the hero was too busy to notice it…"

"Just shut the _*beep*_ up and sit your _*beep*_ butt down!" I glanced over at the hot-tempered Italy twin, Romano. Yep, I think Germany was replacing his cuss words with _beeps_

"Okay, dude! Calm your horses!"

After that conversation we begin to disgust the hot topic...you get it? Hot topic?! HAHAHA, global warming, which was the whole reason for the meeting to always get crazy. First everyone shared their ideas, when it was England's turn France just had to make a comment.

"Mon amour… your presentation is beautiful but it's not as beautiful as moi." England shot France a angry look that clearly said 'Wait-until-the-end-of-the-meeting-so-I-can-tear-your-head-off-of-your-bloody-body' everyone saw France shudder before he could even hide it.

When it was my turn of course I just had to share my awesome plan! The HERO plan! That somehow got everyone mad and off track.

"YOU BLOODY FRENCH PEOPLE ARE…!"

"AND YOU ENGLISH PEOPLE!" England and France begun.

"ARE…" France was cut off by England jumping on to him and had beginning slap him until he had a bloody nose.

"PASTA ~! Germany! I'm hungry!" Germany groaned, but kept his attention full on the fighting Brit and French and the butt-heading Italian and the care-free Spaniard.

"YOU FU- _*beep*_ TOMATO LOVER!" Romano looked over at Germany, annoyed.

"Hm? Roma, you don't look so happy! Boss will give you a happy charm. Fusosososososo…" He was also cut off by Romano, but Romano didn't punch him or kick him instead he grabbed a tomato from somewhere and stuffed it into Spain's mouth making the Spaniard almost choke. Suddenly not long after Spain swallowed, he looked at his Romano, and saw…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone turned to see what was happening; Spain had grabbed Romano's curl. Gasps were found in every inch of this room. Man you should've of seen them! Romano's fists were curled into balls.

"CUTE!" Spain cooed. Romano eyed him murderously. "Lovi~ your curl was in the shape of a heart for a second." Everyone waited for Romano's response but what everyone got was a loud bang sound that showed…Romano had sent Spain flying across the room along with the chair he was sitting in, thankfully Prussia was awesome enough to catch him before he could hit the wall.

Dudes you still there? Good 'cause I'm just about to get to the best part.

So after at least an hour of watching everyone fight Germany had given up and went to get some food for Italy, England was still pulling on France's beard, Japan agreeing with everything, Romano head butting Spain, and me? Well I was acting heroic… yep… okay fine, I was sitting in my seat with my earplugs in, listening to my iPod.

"THAT'S IT! EVERYONE SHUT UP!" everyone stopped what they were original doing and glanced over at Germany.

"EVERYONE SINCE YOU ALL ARE NOT TRYING TO PROGRESS ANYTHING! THIS MONTH'S MEETING IS OVER!" Germany grabbed his things and left, dragging Italy along with him.

"Yo! PEOPLE! Who wants to get some burgers with me?" Everyone turned to me and stared for a second before picking up everything and leaving, suddenly everyone had forgotten the madness. "Guys! Before you all leave well you tell me what you all have on your wish list?" Suddenly everyone that was still left in the room stopped what they were doing and answered.

"I want some tomatoes." Spain and Romano said in unison, they turned to look at each other before Romano blushed and stormed out with Spain, confused, chasing after him.

"I want some ladies ohonhonohonhonhon if you know what I mean." France said before leaving, still laughing at everyone's disgusted faces.

"I would not mind some quiet time." Says the British dude. "America, what is on your wish list?" I stared at him, that was unexpected.

"I…I don't know."

England frowned. "I'm surprised it was not those bloody burgers." I chuckled, watching England walk out. So there I was left alone, that was so uncool! The hero…left…alone?! IMPOSSIBLE! But it gave me sometime to think about what I wanted.

So dudes if you're still there… this is my wish list

The HERO Wish List yo!

1) A MILLION HAMBURGERS! WITH EXTRA CHEESE!

2) A new manga

I guess I forgot one… here wait a minute.

The HERO Wish List yo!

1) A MILLION HAMBURGERS! WITH EXTRA CHEESE!

2) A new manga

3) Say 'I'm in love with you' to England…

There ya go! My heroic wish list! For all those that didn't make it to the end… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA… Oh well, being tha hero, I can't get mad…right? HAHA oh well Merry Christmas dudes! Oh yeah I've made you all some delicious cake so come here and get some! Oh yeah, I've put **extra** icing on it! I know how you awesome dudes love them!

* * *

**A/N: I remember when I first tried the America cakes, I was like 'OMG what are these weird colored things?!' I thought it was poisoned… still the cake is too sweet for me. I don't know how and why this story turned out like this! It was supposed to be just about how America tell all of you how he wants England for Christmas, but somehow again my brain had ganged up on me again and made this… but I still hope you guys like this!**


End file.
